


Time

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-23
Updated: 2004-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing on the shore, imagining how it would be to walk hand in hand with you, I wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Standing on the shore, imagining how it would be to walk hand in hand with you, I wait. The sunset is particularly pale as I sit down on the sand, feeling it between my fingers. I hear Bilbo hobbling towards me. His hand lands lightly on my shoulder.

"Sam won't be coming for a long while, Frodo. Give him his time."

I close my eyes, remember how your arms feel around me, and stand to leave. I sneak a glance back at the sea and see a ship on the horizon. But when I blink the tears away, it's gone.


End file.
